Mischeif
by ivebeenstumped
Summary: What happens when Harry decides to teach Ron how to play Flappy Bird. A lot of phone breakages ensues.


**On May 24****th**** 2013, the game known as 'Flappy Bird' was released on the Apple App Store but it wasn't until early 2014 when the game became popular. The game became the focus of many YouTube and Vine videos, many of these about people venting their frustration about the game. It had been criticised for its level of difficulty and addictiveness and had been the cause of many phone and device breakages. By the end of January 2014 it had become the most downloaded free game on the App Store and in this period was earning fifty thousand dollars a day from in-app advertisements. ****Flappy Bird****was then removed from both****Apple's App Store****and****Google Play****by its creator on February 10, 2014, because of what he considered to be its addictive nature. Several copies of the game have been released since and users who had downloaded the game before it was deleted still use the game today. This is the story of what happens when modern technology meets the Wizarding World….**

Harry Potter sat on the Weasley's tattered couch with the phone that Hermione had bought him in his hands. He barely used it, except for when he and Hermione after having enough of wizard means of communication, just wished to talk over the phone.

On the phone, was the game that had plagued Harry's mind for weeks, the fabled 'Flappy Bird'. Ugh, even just the name sent waves of nausea through Harry. Harry tossed the phone to his side as he died in the game once again and ran his hands through his hair. _He was thirty two years old_, he thought, _he shouldn't get so frustrated over some game._

"Are you playing that game again?" asked his wife, Ginny Weasley. She was lounging in an armchair on the other side of the room reading a book.

"Yeah, I still can't beat my high score of 116," said Harry, "I need to beat this!" He picked up his phone once more and tried again, this time dying again in the game on a score of three.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ron who had appeared behind him.

"What, my phone?" said Harry, turning to face Ron.

"No I know it's your phone," said Ron who rolled his eyes, "I mean that thing, that bird thing and the green stick things."

"Oh," muttered Harry, "This is Flappy Bird." He motioned for Ron to sit next to him on the couch and Ginny sat up in the armchair, obviously interested in what was about to happen.

"Okay," said Harry, "so what you've got to do is tap the screen to keep the bird upright, yeah?" he demonstrated tapping the screen. "And you've got to get the bird through the pipes without touching them, like this." Harry began playing the game, getting to a score of twenty five.

"Okay," said Ron, taking the phone from Harry, "Let me have a go."As soon as Ron started his first go, he died.

"No Ron, you need to continually tap the screen for it to work," said Harry.

"Oh, right," said Ron as he started his second attempt. This time, he managed to stay up to at least reach the first pipe.

"What!" yelled Ron, "let me try again."

It took Ron several attempts to clear the first five pipes. Ginny was continually laughing at Ron's expressions the entire time. Ron's cheeks grew red quickly and he swore at the phone several times. Once he threw the phone across the room and a small crack appeared on the screen. That small crack was soon turned into a bigger one and Hermione had to be called from the kitchen to fix it.

"Honestly, every day I wonder how you two graduated from Hogwarts," she said as she fixed the screen.

"So do I love," said Ron as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ron made another attempt on the now fixed screen and managed to get to at least ten, a new high score for him.

"What is this anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Flappy Bird!" said Ron, "do you want to try?" he asked her. But she was already walking out of the room. Ginny was laughing so hard across the room that she almost fell out of her chair.

"You should have seen her face," she managed to get out between laughs.

After that night, Ron Weasley was probably the first Weasley ever to buy a phone. The only thing he ever used it for was Flappy Bird. And he was very proud of it.


End file.
